Deeper, Alice
by Bloodfiend
Summary: Alice must go deeper into woderland to stop the plaugue of the Jabberwocky deep within. (Based on the books but has the game feel about it.)
1. To wonderland again

I wrote this to take place exactly nine years after Alice Through The Looking Glass. Alice is now sixteen and a half exactly and I'm trying to make this a horror but keep in true Alice fashion.  
  
Alice sat combing her dark brown hair while staring at her deep green eyes in the mirror's reflection. She was getting ready to go to a ball that her parents were forcing her to attend. After tying her hair back with her favourite blue ribbin that matched her dress she finished perfecting the last bit of make up around her eyes. Alice reached down for the pearls her mother had gave to her and caught a glimpes of a grey - black cat sitting on the stool behind her. It wore a large grin that seemed to broad for its face. She quickly turned around but found the room empty.  
  
She turned back to the mirror and jumped when she saw the cats face instead of her in the relection of the mirror.  
  
With a hand clasped to her heart she asked 'Chesire Puss?'  
  
'Hello, Alice,' he replied in a rich, deep voice. He stepped out of the mirror so that he sat eye to eye with her.  
  
'It's been so long,' said Alice. She wanted to stroke him but dared not.  
  
'Nine years exactly, my dear,' he staeted. 'You must come with me now.'  
  
'If you expect me to go through the looking glass like I did before I don't think I can,' she told him 'But I don't know why.'  
  
'You are right, Alice. That would never do,' he lifted a paw and gestured behind her 'Look behind you, left and right. The fight is yours alone this night.'  
  
Obeadiantly she turned around.  
  
Darkness.  
  
She turned back around.  
  
Bright light.  
  
She looked left and was hit by a smell more beautiful than she could have ever imagined. To the right she found a piercing scream that threatened to burst her ear drum.  
  
Up.  
  
A feeling of weightlessness.  
  
Then down.  
  
The feeling of normalicy came back to her as she stared at the puddle of water in which she stood.  
  
Looking around she guessed herself to be in an underground cave.  
  
'Where am I,' she whispered.  
  
'Deep,' answered the Chesire cat.  
  
'Deep?' said Alice.  
  
'Deeper than Wonderland, deep than the looking glass world. Deeper than me, than the white rabbit, than the Queen and her card soliders. Deeper than Tweedle Dum or Dee, than the Griffon and his Mock turtle, than the knights red or white,' the cat told her 'This is the lair of the Jabberwocky. The creature from the depths of your own mind, Alice.' 'Jabberwocky,' scoffed Alice 'That's just a poem.'  
  
'Indeed. But it was you who poemed him to being and through you the lands have become his,' the cat began to fade 'You are old enough to take responsibility for your dreams, Alice'  
  
'Wait,' she cried 'What is it that I must do?'  
  
He faded until only his smile remained and a that faded he whispered 'Jabberwaocky.' All alone now Alice felt the wall around until she founf a tunnel leading out. 'Jabberwocky,' she repeated to herself 'Jabberwocky.' 


	2. The lion and the unicorn, tired of the c...

The tunnel was in darkness for a way until Alice came to a dead end where two braziers hung from the walls. A large symbol of a playing card club was painted on the wall.  
  
'How very queer to find this here,' Alice commented to herself. She leaned down to inspect the painting.  
  
Alice jumped back with a shriek. She watched as a fist a hand of the same colour shot out of the painting.  
  
The hand unfolded itself to a more friendly looking position.  
  
'It looks as though it wants to shake,' said Alice 'As if to say sorry.'  
  
Seeing little else to do she carefully walked to the wall and placed her own into the black hand. It grasped her firmly but as she loosened her grip the hand begun to crush hers. It wrenched her closer to the wall and she watched in horror as its nails grew to sharp points that stabbed into her soft skin. With one quick motion it pulled her into the wall. She close her eyes and when she felt her hand free she opened her eyes to see she was standing in a laboratory of some kind.  
  
'Odd,' she told herself as she examined some jars sitting on a shelf to her right 'It seems that these would appear to be parts of animals.'  
  
'The Lion and the Unicorn to be exact,' said a voice from behind 'They were fighting for my crown again.'  
  
Alice turned to see a tall man with a white robe and a large crown.  
  
'What did you do?'She asked of him.  
  
'I had to get them to work together, you see,' the White King told her 'with the help of my two servants. One to thread and one to sew,'  
  
'What are their names?'  
  
"Hatta and Haiga,' he said.  
  
"Oh yes. I remember him,' she exclaimed ' H is for Haiga. I love him with an H for he is happy. I hate him because he is hideous. He eats ham sandwiches and hay and -,' Alice's head flung back from the force of the slap.  
  
'Sorry, my dear,' he said as if nothing had happened. He smacked his hand as if were a disobedient puppy. 'Can't take it anywhere anymore. Keeps doing that to people.' He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her into a nearby chair.  
  
"Tell me,' he said 'Who else do you see in this room apart from me.'  
  
Alice looked around her, still stunned from the slap. She saw nothing except a curtain covering something in the corner of the room.  
  
'I see nobody,' she told him.  
  
'Damn it,' he grunter 'I don't have the eyes to see nobody in this light and he always runs about so.'  
  
'No. I mean I don't see anybody,' she told him.  
  
'Of course not. I expect he's somewhere else,' he replied 'but right now I feel I have forgotten something.'  
  
'The Lion and the Unicorn,' Alice reminded him.  
  
'Ah, yes,' he walked to the corner and drew back the curtain.  
  
Alice gasped as she saw the creature that was strapped to a chair in the corner. The head of the Lion and the Unicorn upon the Lion's broad shoulders. The left leg and arm that of the unicorn with the right's belonging to the Lion all attached to the Unicorns body. The Unicorn's horn had been sawed off just above the base and rammed up through the roof of the Lion's mouth so it appeared as if he had a horn like a rhino. Its entire body was covered with bloodied stitches.  
  
'The poor thing,' cried Alice.  
  
'What,' the King yelled 'What?? You would sympathize with a threat to my crown??' HE grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room so she stood face to face with his handiwork. She looked into the Unicorn pleading eyes and into the dull lifeless eyes of the Lion.  
  
'Help us, Alice,' she felt their pain as she heard two voice's sound from the Unicorn throat.  
  
'I promise,' she reassured them 'to do what I can.'  
  
"What??' cried the King. With his free hand he grabbed her neck. 'You would ally with the usurpers.'  
  
She should not reply as he pushed her back to the wall, crushing down on her windpipe. He released her hair to pull open a door to their left.  
  
'Their will be no traitors to the King,' he screamed and threw her through the door to the ground.  
  
He closed the door leaving her in darkness. It opened again a moment later to throw some hay on her.  
  
'There is nothing like it when your faint,' he said and shut the door.  
  
Alice dried her eyes and begun to feel her way through the darkness. 


End file.
